japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ise Udon
Udon (ウドン) is a genin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, and together with his friends, Konohamaru and Moegi, a member of Team Ebisu, under the tutelage of their tokubetsu jōnin-sensei, Ebisu. Personality Udon is an easy-going and quiet individual. He usually looks very sleepy, and is always seen with a drip of snot hanging from his nose. Udon has stated many times that he loves math, as he is sometimes seen writing math problems during class. He idolises Sasuke, stating that he would like to be like him when he gets older. He is rarely seen in the anime or manga, only making a few appearances alongside Konohamaru and his fellow comrade Moegi. Appearance Udon had short brown hair and dark eyes. He is characterised by the drip of snot always seen hanging from his nose. While in the Academy, he wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a pair of goggles to represent his membership in the Konohamaru Ninja Squad. In Part II, he has grown noticeably taller, and wears a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals. Instead of goggles, he now wears the village's forehead protector. Abilities Although his full potential was never seen, the anime shows that he can use a special version of the Sexy Technique called Bouncy Bouncy Technique alongside Moegi and Konohamaru. Naruto series (Part l) Chunin Exam arc He was seen with Konohamaru and Moegi before the Chūnin Exams when Temari and Kankurō were for the first time introduced. Invasion of Konoha arc In the Invasion of Konoha Arc, he is seen with Konohamaru and Moegi as they are with the other civilians being protected during invasion. Mizuki Strike Back arc He went to see the Sand Sibilings oof, and promised them that he will work on the Shuriken jutsu. Pre Shippuuden Filler arc He also makes other future appearances with Konohamaru and Moegi, including in some filler arcs when they are assigned to be led by Naruto in going on a mission against other teams in episode 158. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Kazekage Rescue arc In Part II, Udon has already been promoted to a genin in a team with Konohamaru and Moegi under the supervision of Ebisu. He was a witness to the return of Naruto to Konoha with Jiraiya. Called for a mission with his team, he was also troubled when Tsunade mistakenly said that they were going on a S-rank mission. Twelve Guardians arc He went to see Team Kakashi, and saw them that the are great at catching animals now. He also found that Asuma is Konohamaru's uncle.He even found out that Asuma is the son of the Late Third Hokage. Hian & Kakuzu arc In the anime, he appears again, when Konohamaru was demonstrating his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. He witnesses Moegi beating Konohamaru up, for creating such a perverted and seemingly useless technique, and he is visibly troubled by his team-mate's injury. In the manga, Sakura is the one to punch Konohamaru. Invasion of Pain arc During the invasion of Pain, he is seen along with Moegi eating at the dango shop when they notice the explosions. He is then seen again along with Moegi and Konohamaru discussing what they can do during Pain's invasion and they decided that their best option is to help the villagers evacuate to a safer place. They are later seen helping in the efforts to rebuild the village. Konoha History arc Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi ask to interview Neji about Naruto, for a report they're doing for academy students, who want to know more about Naruto. Neji hesitates, but agrees to talk with them. He tells them about what happened after he lost his fight to Naruto in the chūnin exams. After Hiashi revealed him the circumstances of Hizashi's death, Tenten spoke with Neji. They're interrupted by the invasion, with fights breaking out throughout Konoha. Neji finds his grandfather, a Hyūga clan elder, defeated. He learns that two Kumo spectators took the invasion as a chance and kidnapped Hinata to take her Byakugan. The elder urges him to rescue Hinata no matter what. They find Kiba and Akamaru and set out to rescue Hinata. On the way, they run into a trap, but Tenten stays behind to take care of it and lets the others go ahead. They close in on the two Kumo-nin, who notice that the trap has been triggered, and begin to leave. Hinata, having awakened, strikes one of her captors. Kiba charges in. Smoke bombs explode and he leaves with Hinata. One of the captors tries to attack Kiba, who strikes back with a Gentle Fist manoeuvre, defeating the Kumo-nin. Neji disguised himself as Kiba and fled the smoke bomb site, leaving Kiba and the real Hinata behind. The remaining kidnapper begins fighting using long range earth release techniques, and almost defeats Neji, but Hiashi appears and defeats him when he tries to escape. Neji asks why Hiashi would leave Konoha during the invasion, learning that Hiashi cares about his daughter, and that Hiashi sees Neji as a memento from his younger brother, Hizashi. Konohamaru complains that the story had nothing to do with Naruto, and Neji tells him that Naruto was the most important thing about the story. Without him, it might not even have happened. He remembers how Hinata apologised for the trouble she caused Neji, but he told her that he did it because he wanted to, his battle with Naruto having changed him. Five Kage Summitt arc In the anime, Udon runs to Moegi and Konohamaru announcing Naruto's return to the village. He is disappointed when Naruto delays their interview with them. Confining The Jinchuriki arc Udon is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Adventures at Sea arc He,Moegi and Konohamaru are training to prepare for the upcoming war. After heading to the hospital, Sakura makes them carry and stack boxes. Konohamaru, wanting something more important to do leaves with his team ranting. Shikamaru asks Konohamaru who the "King" was and writes the kanji for King on a stone shaped like a shōgi piece and gives it to him. Konohamaru then goes to see Tsunade who outright says no. Frustrated after seeing Temari who was there to deliver a message from Suna as well as check on the progress of the village after Pain's invasion. Konohamaru later challenges Temari while she is on her way home. The two have an intense spar with Konohamaru being unable to land an attack on Temari. Eventually after Temari taunts him that the Sarutobi clan was left with no good heir and that Naruto had a poor pupil. The two almost end up severely harming each other but the fight is stopped by Shikamaru who had been informed of Konohamaru's intentions by Udon and Moegi. After hearing Moegi's story, Konohamaru realises that the 'King' he wanted to protect were the civilians of the village who were unable to defend themselves. Shikamaru smiles at him and Temari compliments him for mastering such a high-level technique and then Team Ebisu for being such promising young shinobi, and then leaves. Fourth Shinobi War arc Ebisu gathers the remaining personnel in Konohagakure to prepare for the eventuality of an attack, but the mothers of the Allied Mothers Force reassures him that they were ready to defend the village. Throughout the day, Konohamaru, who is intent on protecting the village, receives intel from the other children in the village about people lurking in the surrounding forests. This however, seemingly turns out to only be a travelling circus, until a group of Sumo Wrestlers attempts to attack the village. They are, however, unceremoniously defeated by the alliance of mothers and later Konohamaru who finishes them off with a Rasengan. He and his team-mates were later tasked with patrolling sectors of the village alongside Watase and two other genin. While walking pass the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, they overheard the voice of an angry Karin. Film appearances Naruto Movie l Udon is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden movie lllll During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Udon can been seen amongst the villagers. Relationships Naruto Iruka Konohamaru Moegi Ebisu Sakura Sasuke Sai Jiraiya Tsunade Kakashi Shikamaru Gaara Temari Kankuro Trivia *"Udon" is also a type of Japanese noodle. *Children shown on a Ben 10 Christmas-themed episode greatly resembled Team Ebisu. *In the Xbox 360 video game Naruto: Rise of a Ninja, all Team Ebisu members were present except Udon for an unknown reason. *Udon shares the same english voice actress as Sakura. Voice Actresses Japanse ''': '''Tomo Shigematsu English ''': '''Kate Higgins Gallery